


some nerve of you to break up my lonely

by allwyf



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, So. Much. Touching., Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwyf/pseuds/allwyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s strange because he doesn’t remember ever feeling this light, but Ronan makes him feel as if there was a point in his life when he was actually happy and he’s just returning to it.</p><p>(Aka Ronan and Adam being dorks in less than 900 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	some nerve of you to break up my lonely

**Author's Note:**

> SCREECHING i indulged myself by writing a fic based on my own headcanon [here](http://ronanov.tumblr.com/post/129221678977/ok-but-like-adam-and-ronan-after-the-rush-of)

It’s a compromise; neither of them want to stop touching each other, but both are being stubborn about it. After a bout of knees and elbows bumping into knees and elbows and ribs and faces, they’ve reached a standoff. Adam is holding both of Ronan’s hands in one of his and his other hand is pinching Ronan’s nose while Ronan has pinned Adam’s legs down with his, unfortunately, longer legs.

“Fuck, Parrish, I can’t breathe,” says Ronan, but it comes out as “Fuck Pah-sh, can’t beet,” which was infinitely funny to Adam for some godforsaken reason, so he lets go of Ronan in favor of clutching at the stitches on his stomach for laughing too hard.

“Wow, that’s―” Ronan is looking at him like he sprouted flowers from his nostrils (which isn’t far from reality, Adam knows it’s only time) and Adam hasn’t felt this light in ages. It’s strange because he doesn’t remember ever feeling this light, but Ronan makes him feel as if there was a point in his life when he was actually happy and he’s just returning to it.

Belatedly, he realizes Ronan is looking at him like he’s an impossible thing because he’s never laughed this much and this freely in all the time they’ve known each other.

“Shut up.” He shoves at Ronan’s shoulder but his hand glances off and Ronan catches it. He presses the back of Adam’s hand to his cheeks, his eyes closing.

“Ronan.”

His other hand reaches behind Ronan’s head and stays there. Adam is incredulous at how real everything is at the moment: his scratchy bedsheet, the musty smell of his apartment, the bead of sweat rolling down his back, the angry lines of Ronan’s tattoo, Ronan’s knees bracing his ribs, the short hairs on Ronan’s nape under his hand. That Ronan is touching him, and that he, Adam Parrish, trailer trash extraordinaire, is allowed to touch back. That he is allowing himself to touch Ronan.

Not an hour ago they were at each other’s throats for a reason Adam has already forgotten. (It was probably over something stupid, because it always is.) Ronan had just finished his spiel and had promptly stormed away. A breath later, he trudged back to Adam and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Adam can’t say he was surprised, given that he already knew, but he also didn’t expect Ronan to act on it. Ronan kissed Adam― and it felt impossible and just a heartbeat short of dangerous, just like Ronan― and Adam reached for Ronan’s jacket collar to pull him closer, both their truths spilling out like their mouths were dams failing from internal erosion. It was a simple admission, but it was also monumental.

Now, Ronan is kissing each of his knuckles with the lightest presses of his lips. When he finishes, he turns over Adam’s hand and kisses his palm, then his wrist. Adam feels ridiculous and ridiculously buoyant that he pulls away. Creases appear between Ronan’s eyebrows, and Adam is about to laugh until he sees it’s genuine concern.

He scoots closer and kisses Ronan’s forehead and each of his eyebrows. The creases don’t disappear. “I wasn’t changing my mind. It tickled.” He kisses them again, and again, and again (and again) until he sees Ronan is smirking and deliberately furrowing his forehead.

“Bastard.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not gonna be able to get rid of me now,” but there’s a question attached to it. Adam bumps their noses together because he has never held this much affection inside him and he’s feeling generous.

“Good, then.”

Ronan puts a hand on his neck and kisses his cheek just under his eye. Adam half-expects to feel sickness at the pit of his stomach, to see horrible flashbacks of his horrible childhood, to feel terrorized by the hand placement. But Ronan is grounding instead of threatening and Adam’s cheeks have never been touched as softly, as gently.

He takes an unsteady breath and has to lean away for a moment, closing his eyes to process how much he never wants Ronan to stop kissing him. It’s a want that coincides with need and Adam is nearly overwhelmed.

“What’s wrong?” Ronan is stroking the angle of his jaw with his thumb. Adam lets his head rest on Ronan’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Lynch, stay still for a moment, will you?”

So Ronan does.

When Adam is certain he’s not going to freak or flip out on Ronan, he opens his eyes and is greeted by the spikes of Ronan’s tattoo. This close, it doesn’t look angry and menacing. He wants to see its entirety but decides against asking Ronan to strip, because while he’s sure Ronan won’t even hesitate to comply, it might just be too much for Adam himself.

So he settles for kissing the nearest loop and Ronan starts so violently they become regrettably disentangled.

“What the fuck.”

They stare at each other. And then, just a quickly, burst into laughter. It takes a while for them to calm down. Afterwards they reach for each other like they’ve been doing it for years.

“We’re going to be bigger losers than Gansey and Blue and Noah won’t let us hear the end of it.”

Adam shudders to think of it, but finds he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very willing to screech about Pynch any time http://ronanov.tumblr.com


End file.
